Don't Mess With Me
by Skyblu7
Summary: Kazendae's very presence in a room is static. She's tough, funny and beautiful. She's electrifying, and when she joins Shinra to become a SOLDIER, she shocks everyone. With the experience of being a monster hunter under her scythe, she struggles to find friendship and acceptance. But what happens when she gets on the wrong side of a certain silver haired SOLDIER?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Mess With Me

No, I know, my first way of making this story sucked, and I will take it down shortly. It was too short, too full of stupidity. Ivory is one of my many OC's and she doesn't suit the type of story I want to type.

So, without further ado, I will introduce you to the Queen of all my OC's.

She is awesome.

CHAPTER ONE:

Thunder Strikes

Thick, matted fur of gold and blue, the beast growled, its sharp teeth itching to snap onto her. To tear her to pieces, then eat her.

But Kazendae didn't feel like being breakfast. She actually wanted to eat breakfast, after getting up so early and unexpectedly finding this creature on her morning walk.

She was a tiny bit pissed. She had left the Shinra building to try and reminisce in her thoughts, to think about how her life had been, and what to do with it. Kazendae had joined Shinra to become a SOLDIER, since a life as a monster hunter would not have done the trick. She had come from Hale, a small town on the outskirts of Midgar, far away from all civilisation and plagued by monsters. She had been brought up with the knowledge of how to beat monsters, taught to her by the people in the town.

Kazendae knew that her parents would spit on her if they could. They were weak snivelling people, and after they died she was freed from their clutching hands. She knew it was odd to hate ones parents in such a way, but she didn't care, she had brought herself up in some ways to not rely on anyone. She couldn't trust a single soul.

So now, as she stood, watching the beast growl and snap at her, she rolled her eyes, disinterest coursing through her body.

"Oh will you stop that?" She growled, leaning over to grab Artemis from her leg.

Artemis was her weapon, forged and created by herself. In its in-active form it resembled a stick of bright silver metal. But as Kazendae coursed her materia through it, causing it to wake up, it unfolded with a wicked sound to become a huge scythe. It glowed purple and silver, the edges of its blade as thin as a piece of hair.

Kazendae casually slug it over her shoulder, grinning widely as the creature stopped growling, perhaps from realising what situation it had gotten into. She took a step forwards and it took a step backwards.

"Two steps forward, one step back." Kazendae cheerfully said, she smiled, then, bored out of her mind, swiped the scythe forwards, spinning it in an elegant circle and finishing off by wiped it on her black pants. She then commanded Artemis to retract and replaced it on her thigh.

In the few seconds it took her to do that the beast stared at her, started to move forwards, then fell down. It's head had been loped off cleanly, perfectly, and blood started to pour out of it. Kazendae dogged the spurt that came out of its neck and made a sound of displeasure.

"Tsk." She said, shaking her head, "And here I was, thinking you were going to take much more effort." She shrugged, then spun on her heel and walked off.

SOOOOOO, what do you think of Kaz? Is she too cruel? She's actually really nice, not to guys though, as you will find out soon.

I will actually continue Iv's one too, but not as fast as this one. Oh, and if you think this chapter was short, don't worry, the next one will be LOOOOOOONG

XD Thanks. SB7


	2. Chapter 2 Part I

Don't Mess With Me

CHAPTER TWO PART I

When Life Gives You An Attitude...

Hello and welcome to chapter two, where you get to know more about Kaz and her aversion to the male species, and her high disregard to authority. Hope you enjoy it, I will be trying to make it as detailed as I can, and as long. My aim is to update everyday, even if its half a chapter. I know, high workload, but I find that when I read a fan-fiction, get into it, and it isn't finished, I get annoyed.

Soooo, I hope you enjoy. :D

SB7 reporting out.

As night time enfolded on the building Kazendae looked around herself, trying not to scratch her irritation away (she always got itchy when she got annoyed), and walked into the food court. All conversations stopped, but she ignored it and went to sit next to another girl.

"Hey." Kazendae said, smiling at the girl.

The girl's head snapped up, friendly brown eyes wide with interest, "Hello."

"May I sit here?" Kazendae asked, leaning onto one leg and grinning as friendly as she could.

"Yeah, sure. What's your name? Mines Mika." She answered, gesturing to herself.

Mika was a small girl, dressed in the slacks and shirt of a cadet and with a cute helmet on top, her wavy brown hair hung out, falling into her eyes. Kazendae felt that she would bond almost instantaneously with the girl and thrust out her hand, "The names Kazendae. It's nice to meet you. Thanks so much for letting me sit with you."

Mike smiled, taking Kazendae's hand, "No problem," She paused for a moment, a look of thought on her face, "Hey, do you have a room buddy yet? Because I was wondering-"

Kazendae cut her off, "Nup, I don't. Want to be room buddies?" She cocked her head, grinning wider.

Mika's eyes widened, "Yes! I didn't think anyone would want to be my friend."

"Nonsense, you seem really nice." Kazendae answered, and as a dinner lady came by to drop their food off she almost dry retched.

The 'food' was a blob of... something. It didn't seem to have any mass and kept bouncing. Kazendae's eyes watched it curiously, cautious of whatever it was. Mika had almost the same reaction, covering her nose and squinting her eyes.

"By the gods, what is that?" Kazendae muttered, she leaned backwards, pushing her plate away and dismissing it from her thoughts, "No, I don't want to know."

Mika giggled at her expression, pushing her food away too, she stared at it then looked over at Kazendae, "Hey, I was wondering, where did you come from?"

Kazendae blinked at her, then fiddled with her hair, twirling her long dark brown curls between her fingers, "I was born and raised in Hale, it's near Midgar. Actually, it's an extremely far way away from Midgar," She sighed, "What about you?"

Mika smiled, "I come from Nibelheim."

"Nibelheim huh?" A voice said.

A male voice. Kazendae tensed up immediately, all emotion leaving her face, she turned around and glared at the newcomer. He had come by and sat on their table, his black hair falling into his eyes, which were a nice blue.

He smiled at her good-naturedly, ignoring the dirty look she gave him, "Hey! My name's Zack." He said happily, holding out his hand to Kazendae.

"Don't care." She answered, ignoring his hand.

He looked crestfallen and turned to Mika instead, his hand just want to be cut off by Artemis. The idea made Kazendae smile, and she was about to take her scythe out when Mika gave Zack a shake.

"Hello, my name is Mika. And the grumpy one is Kazendae. It's nice to meet you Zack." Mika said.

Kazendae rolled her eyes, just wishing for once that she could be the only person on earth. She didn't hate Zack, she just hated that he was a guy. She despised all men, going out of her way to piss them off. They had always looked at her like she was weak and only meant to roll over and beg. But Kazendae was a warrior, and didn't take any shit from anyone.

"It's nice to meet you Mika, and Kazendae." He smiled.

Kazendae ignored him, turning away and staring at her food again.

"So, what classes do you think we will have?" Zack asked, he was obviously obsessed with the idea of becoming a SOLDIER.

"I have no idea!" Mika gushed, "But I hope we have a weapons class first."

"Yeah? What weapons interest you? I like the big swords." Zack said, leaning forwards, his eyes brimming with excitement.

"You mean a broad sword, or a buster sword." Kazendae corrected the young cadet.

Mika and Zack turned to her, "A what?" Zack asked.

Kazendae sighed, "A broad sword takes two hands and is quite wide and long. A buster sword, if mastered properly, can be used with one hand. But the Buster sword is much bigger than the broad."

Zack stared at her like she was from a different universe, "Ah, ok."

Kazendae rolled her eyes, turning away again.

"I like the idea of spears." Mika said, trying to make the conversation roll again.

"They have good reach." Kazendae put in.

The two other cadets looked at her oddly again.

"Hey Kazendae?" Mika asked, when the brunette turned to her she went on, "How do you know so much about weapons?"

"I was a monster hunter." Kazendae answered simply, smiling slightly at their shocked reactions.

But before either of them could ask another question a second class SOLDIER stood up and clapped his hands to get their attention.

He was a solid man, with scars criss-crossing over his arms and face. Short black hair adorned his head.

"Listen up cadets!" He yelled, "Welcome to Shinra! I will be handing out your class timetables shortly. We will have a medical check tomorrow to see how well you will cope with the classes. The meeting is here at 0800." He stopped, bent over and picked up his paper work. He walked over to their table first.

Kazendae nodded her thanks, looking at her name printed elegantly on the top of the sheet, _Kazendae White, _and below that was her age, _1__6_ and gender. She glanced at her timetable, finding it filled to the brink. The medical check was on tomorrow's agenda, slotted in the 0800 slot, next was an 'Introduction to Weapons' class which took up half of the day. They had their lunch, then it was 'Survival Tactics' at 1330, which only lasted an hour until the 'Introduction to Turks' class. Kazendae dreaded the last, she hated the Turks, they were spy's who didn't care about anything except following orders. She always thought of them as suck-up's to authority.

She looked at the bottom of her table and found that she was the Host in her apartment and that she needed to find someone who was a Guest.

"Hey Mika, are you a Guest?" Kazendae asked smoothly cutting through Zack and hers conversation about Turks.

She looked up startled and followed Kazendae's finger on her timetable, "Yeah, I am." She smiled.

"Then it's settled, we can be room buddies." Kazendae said, she smiled, handing Mika the spare key which had 77 written on it, "I'm heading there to drop off my stuff, I feel like a early night."

"You already tired?" Zack said, smugly keeping his eyes wide with energy.

"That does happen when you take down a monster right in the morning." Kazendae answered, grabbing her gear and walking out, leaving Zack gaping after her.

Mika and hers room was small, with a kitchen and two rooms. She selected the room with the view outside, hoping Mika wouldn't mind and kicked her shoes off, sliding under the sheets, she closed her eyes.

Kazendae dreaded that another nightmare would hit her tonight so she grabbed her sleeping medicine and chugged it down with a glass of water.

She sighed, snuggling into the pillow and fell into a deep drug induced sleep.

When Kazendae woke up, it was to Mika's wide brown eyes staring at her happily.

"Good morning." She said, hoping away, "You sleep heavily."

Kazendae yawned, stretching, "That happens when you take drugs to go to sleep." She answered truthfully, she put her legs on the floor and stepped out of bed, "And, surprisingly, the bed was comfortable," She paused, remembering something, "Did you sleep well?"

Mika flushed, embarrassed by something, "No, not really." She laughed, "I was too excited for today! I looked at your timetable and we are in the same classes! Every one of them."

"That's good." Kazendae answered, genially pleased, she grabbed her brush out of her bag and started the lengthy task of combing through her hair, "That means I won't be alone."

Mika grinned, then glancing at Kazendae's hair, held out her hand, "Here let me."

Kazendae smiled warmly, "Thanks." She handed the brush over and Mika started to brush her hair.

"You have beautiful hair." She said kindly.

Kazendae played with a curl, "You think? I've been thinking of cutting it."

Mika stopped, "No!" She then placed her hand over her mouth and went bright red, "Ah, I mean, I wouldn't recommend it. It's gorgeous, it's a part of you. I really cant see you with short hair." Mika trailed on.

"Don't worry. I love it too much to cut it." Kazendae reassured her, grinning, she closed her eyes.

Mika was still paused, "Can I asked you a question?"

"Yes." Kazendae answered immediately.

"Are you wearing contacts?" Mika asked.

Kazendae's said eyes snapped open, she knew why she was asking this, they were a brilliant amethyst purple, "No. These were the eyes I was born with, trust me, my mother almost dropped me when I first opened them." She sighed, repressing the memory of her parents that sprung to her mind, leeches.

Mika nodded, running the brush through her hair again, "Hey, you know what? I think you might have longer hair than the General."

The image of the silver haired general sprung to her mind, "Probably." She answered. Mika pulled the brush through for the last time and clapped her hands.

"Ok, breakfast?" She asked.

Kazendae groaned, "No, did you see what they tried to feed us last night?" She put her hands to her stomach, "It was pure torture to even look at it."

Mika nodded her head solemnly, "Yeah, it was bad. But we have to eat something!"

"You might, I prefer starving." Kazendae grinned, then she smiled sheepishly, "I do have something for us to eat though."

"You do!" Mika's eyes lightened up, "Givey!"

Kazendae laughed, walking over to her back and shuffling through it to find the huge chocolate block, she cracked it in four quarters and handed one to Mika, "Here, trust me, it's good for you."

Mika yipped in joy, shovelling a heap in her mouth and saying, "Thanks Kaz."

Kazendae jerked at the nickname, then smiled softly, "No worries Mika."

She silently ate her piece of chocolate, then glanced at their clock, "Oh crap!" Kazendae exclaimed, grabbing her clothes she threw them on, grabbed her scythe and strapped it on.

"What's up?" Mika asked, then glancing at her scythe asked, "What's that?"

"Time, Artemis." Kazendae answered over mouthfuls of chocolate, looking at Mika, who was already all ready. She rolled her eyes, grabbing her fabric converses and tying them on, she them leaped up and went over to the door, "Come on."

Mika laughed, chocolate smeared over her face, "I'm coming." She walked out the door and Kazendae closed it, twisting the key in it to lock it.

She sighed then turned around and started to job, Mika close on her heels, "Why didn't you tell me we only had ten minutes until the medical?"

"I forgot." Mika answered truthfully.

Kazendae rolled her eyes and didn't pursue the topic, opting instead to jog faster.

By the time they reached the hall they were two minutes late, Kazendae chugged down the rest of her chocolate, making sure that there was none on her mouth and opened the doors. Everyone's eyes went over to them, curious as to see who was late. Some people sniggered, then shut up when they saw Mika eating chocolate.

Zack walked over to them, grinning like an idiot and making Kazendae want to hit him, "Where did you get the chocolate?" He asked.

Mika grinned secretly, "Not telling." She then purposely took another bite, chewing it slowly.

Zack seemed to be salivating over the chocolate, "That's mean, you should have seen what they served for breakfast."

"Told you." Kazendae said to Mika, "And if puppy here didn't eat it, you defiantly wouldn't have."

Zack gave her a glum look and was about to snap a comeback when the second class SOLDIER from yesterday hollered out, "Girl's in this line, guys in that one." He pointed to two tables, one with a single female doctor and the other with five men.

Kazendae narrowed her eyes on the second class SOLDIER watching him yell at people and forcing them in line. Mika gave her a glance and walked over to the table.

The female doctor looked at her over her glasses, "Name, age."

"Mika Gretta, 15 and 10 months." Mika answered.

The doctor nodded, gesturing to the sheet and handing Mika a pen, "Sign here to show that you are willing for a blood test." Mika signed it and the doctor got up and walked over, drawing blood from Mika's arm. She winced and Kazendae narrowed her eyes at the doctor, worried about her friend. The doctor nodded to herself and sat back down, putting the blood into a tester. She looked at the results on her laptop and nodded to herself, "You need to eat more salty foods Miss Gretta. And less chocolate." She narrowed her eyes at the offending food on Mika's mouth. Mika wiped it away embarrassed.

"Next." The doctor said, boredom lacing her tone.

Kazendae walked forwards, her back straight and a haughty expression on her face as she near on growled at the doctor, "Kazendae White, 16, since last month." She then grabbed a needle and took her own blood, handing it over to the flabbergasted doctor.

She said nothing as she tested the blood, when she saw the results she cocked her head curiously, "You handle materia regularly?"

"Yes, lightning materia. And summons." Kazendae answered, "It was part of the job of being a monster hunter."

The doctor nodded, satisfied, she grabbed her laptop, as there were no other female cadets and walked off.

"You showed her who's boss." Zack said, walking up to her.

"She was a bitch, she intentionally hurt Mika when she took her blood, I wasn't about to roll over and let her do that to me." Kazendae shrugged, watching the puppy in her peripheral vision, "Talking about Mika, what classes do you have next?"

Zack stared at her, "That has nothing to do with Mika." He said, confused, "But I have introduction to weapons next."

Kazendae sighed, her eyebrows furrowing, "Great."

"Everyone has it, but there are two classes, after the first day. But today we are all together. I think its a bonding exercise." Zack answered, "apparently a first class will be there."

"Hmmm." Kazendae replied, disinterested in the conversation, she looked around, finding Mika by herself rubbing her arm. She walked over to her, "You okay?"

"No, it hurts a lot. I don't think I can lift anything with this arm." She replied, where the needle had pierced was a huge bruise of black.

Kazendae winced, knowing she was in pain, so she placed her hands gently on the spot and summoned some healing materia from within herself. Her hands glowed bright green and when she removed them Mika's wound had healed, the bruise was gone.

Mika gazed at her arm in wonder, twisting it around and she smiled at Kazendae, "Thanks! How did you do that?"

"Healing materia." Kazendae answered quickly, "It's nothing, you will learn it eventually."

Mika nodded, still gazing at the arm. There was a ear-piercing ring as the bell went off for the next class and they walked off to it.


	3. Chapter 2 Part II

Don't Mess With Me

CHAPTER TWO PART II

Live It The Way You Want To.

Hello everyone and welcome to part two of Kaz's first day of training. Please note that I am VERY sorry about the grammatical errors and whatnot, I don't have a proof reader (and probably won't ever get one) and tend to stay up late to finish stories, so it gets a bit messy. Please PM me if you REALLY, REALLY want me to make sure that I proof read it, otherwise I won't, because I can understand what I am typing (oh and I type really fast and messily).

I will try and keep the updates on the (ABOVE) short. I hate taking up too much space.

Anyway, ENJOY!

When Life Gives You Attitude, Live It The Way You Want To.

The room was silent, eerily so. Kazendae cocked her head, taking a cautious step in.

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_

_The goddess descends from the sky_ _Wings of light and dark spread afar_ _She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting"_ A voice quoted, the lines seeming in harmony to the man's voice.

Kazendae paused, she knew the poem and recited the next line, "_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess_ _We seek it thus, and take to the sky_ _Ripples form on the water's surface_ _the wandering soul knows no rest."_

She stopped, cocking head head as she heard someone get onto their feet. Mika came in behind her, confused. "What's that Kaz?" She asked, curious. Kazendae glanced over to her friend, and was about to answer when a voice said, "LOVELESS, Act I."

She looked to where the voice came from and her eyes narrowed, it was a man wearing a beautiful red trench coat, his hair a gorgeous amber red and his eyes mako enhanced to an entrancing blue, his facial features were startlingly beautiful. Kazendae shook her head to clear the thought and looked him square in the eyes, "And you are?" She questioned.

He laughed, the sound melodious, then, realising she wasn't joking around cocked his head at her, "My name is Genesis, I am a SOLDIER First Class." Kazendae blinked at him, not a tiny bit impressed, she sighed, walking into class with Mika close behind her, she found a seat and sat in it. "And you are?" Genesis First Class SOLDIER Red Leather LOVELESS guy asked.

Kazendae gave him a bored expression, "A student."

"Her names Kazendae, sir." Mika answered.

Genesis nodded his head, "And how do you know LOVELESS?"

"I read it." Kazendae snapped, her eyes trailing around the room noticing the weapons resting on the walls, she heard voices and Zack entered, he grinned when he saw her, walking over and sitting in his own seat.

"Heyo Kazo." He said, grinning.

Kazendae rolled her eyes, ignoring him she returned her gaze to where the teacher was to find him staring at her intently, "How can I help you, sir?" She said the last word sarcastically.

"Be more polite, then I will tell you what to do." Genesis answered, his eyes narrowed at her, hardly believing the nerve of the girl.

Kazendae laughed, "I don't take to authority well sir."

"Then why did you join Shinra?" He asked, curious.

"I was bored." Kazendae answered, her voice cold, showing her dislike of continuing the subject. Her gaze travelled his face unconsciously and found that he had an earring. She instantly recognised it as Fire materia. She stared at it for a few seconds, watching his own eyes give her a once over.

"Do you get bored often." He asked, walking towards her. "Today I have been extremely bored, that medical this morning was a killer." Kazendae answered, tensing up. But he stopped as more student's came in, they were extremely late.

"Your late!" He growled, glaring at the perpetrators, "but so is the other guy who should be teaching this class."

Kazendae yawned and his blue eyes shot to her, he was about to growl something at her when a second class SOLDIER walked in stammering his apologies.

"Kaz, be more careful!" Mika whispered.

"I don't care if I get in trouble. He's just a pretty boy SOLDIER." Kazendae answered, her eyes following Genesis' movements as he argued with the second class. The second class bowed his head in shame as Genesis said something to him. Then he cleared his throat, turned to the class and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Today you will be introduced to weapons. Second Class Garret will take care of that." Then Genesis walked over to a chair and sat in it, taking out an immaculate copy of LOVELESS out of his pocket he opened it and started to read it, his lips moving with the lines.

Garret turned to the class, looking them over, "Have any of you ever used a weapon before?" Kazendae put her hand up, along with two others. She felt Genesis' eyes on her and glared at him. "You, girl, what weapons?" Garret asked.

Kazendae's attention returned to the teacher, giving him a glare then sighing and saying, "Daggers, Gladius, Rapier, Throwing Knives and Scythe. And bare hands."

Garrets eyes widened at her, "And how long have you been training with these weapons?"

"Three years on the Daggers, Rapier and Throwing Knives, five years on the Gladius, and eleven years on the scythe sir." Kazendae answered. She heard people gasp from behind her. Garret stared at her disbelieveing but moved onto the next person who introduced himself as Jason. Apparently he had been training with daggers for two years. The last guy was nameed Rohan and had experience with a Katana, for a year, because of his obsession with Sephiroth.

Garret then asked another question, "And which of you have your own weapons?" Kazendae raised her hand, and was the only one to do so. She glanced over at Genesis, who had promptly closed his book and sat attentively watching her.

"And what weapon is it? Do you have it on you?" Garret asked.

Kazendae grinned, she stood up and bent over, grabbing Artemis from her thigh holder, "This is Artemis." She explained, beside her Mika made an 'oh' sound, finally understanding what she had meant by 'Time and Artemis'. Kazendae walked to the centre of the room, she made her materia course through her to the Scythe. Artemis glowed, the fine lines that were etched into its frame glowing purple as it extended to its full size. Its handle was as long as her height, which was 5ft 10", and was almost as sharp as the blade itself. The blade was wide and curved inwardly twice like a three, the whole scythe seemed to be made out of one piece of metal, which it was. The whole class 'ohed' and 'ahed' as she spun it around expertly, Artemis was an extension of herself and flowed like water in her hands.

"Impressive scythe." Genesis said, walking over and reaching out his hand, silently asking to hold it. Kazendae narrowed her eyes wickedly, handing it over carefully. She felt it the moment he grabbed Artemis. The lightning materia she had been channelling into the scythe leapt from it to him, shocking him. He grunted in surprise but didn't tumbled backwards like she expected.

"Lightning materia user are you now?" He asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her.

She gave him an innocent look, "Maybe. Oh, and I would move that hand." Kazendae gestured to the hand that was just and inch above Artemis' handle. The scythe made a wicked like sound and folded in on itself. Genesis barely moved his hand in time, glaring at the scythe which was in its inactive form.

"I was trying to channel my materia into it." He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

She shrugged, "Fire materia doesn't work with Artemis. And it is only my energy she accepts."

Genesis nodded, "So you like LOVELESS, are an expert at scythe work and know materia. Your a very interesting girl Kazendae." He gave her Artemis back reluctantly.

She gave him a mock bow, "Thank you." She then returned to her seat, strapping Artemis back on.

"That's so cool Kaz." Mika said, her eyes wide with excitement, "Your amazing."

Kazendae smiled, "I try to be."

Zack laughed at that, "You will be first in no time."

She looked at him, not feeling as hateful towards him as she had yesterday, "That's the whole idea puppy."

Garret continued the class, asking everyone to come to him one by one, and helping them select the perfect weapon. Mika chose a spear that was a brilliant ruby red tipped with a tooth like blade. She grinned at Kazendae, demonstrating its reach. Zack on the other hand stared at a Buster Sword that he couldn't pick up and opted instead for a smaller version of it.

He swung it around and grinned, "This is the one for me." Then he sat down next to Kazendae who was almost falling asleep. All the while Genesis' eyes had looked up every now and again to look at her and the other cadets, though he mostly stuck to LOVELESS, quoting words every now and again, giving Zack a headache.

He complained again, "That LOVELESS is just a headache inducing piece of-" But he was cut off by a red rapier.

Kazendae looked at it with mild interest, "It takes either a brilliant mind, or a dreamer to understand LOVELESS properly." She muttered. Genesis sheathed his rapier, glancing at the slouched girl and returning to his seat at the back of the room, reopening his book. Kazendae rolled her eyes, noting to herself to bring her own copy of the poem to the class next time. That would give the first class SOLDIER a shock. 

She was shocking. Her behaviour towards authority was horrifying. But what she lacked in discipline she made up with skill. Genesis narrowed his eyes, watching the young cadet walk out with her two friends. She was a mystery. He rubbed his hand, still feeling the shock from the scythe surging through him, he thanked the goddess that he hadn't lost any fingers when the thing had slid in on itself. The design was eccentric, obviously made by herself, or by a close friend. But then again, she was eccentric. His eyebrow twitched as he remembered how her voice had recounted Act I of LOVELESS, it had been in reverence of the poem. She was obviously a fan of it, but she hadn't know him. He was looking forward to finding more out about Kazendae, and figuring out who she really was. 

Kazendae stretched casually, her class of 'Survival Tactics' running twenty minutes late. Everyone had agreed that no one was coming, and had gotten comfortable, getting to know each other. Mika and Zack were chatting idly to Jason and Rohan. Kazendae scrunched her face in annoyance, she had come to Shinra to learn, not talk. She wanted to get up and go to the directors room to demand he teach her. She was considering it, she really was.

Her line of thoughts ceased as an announcement was made over the loud speaker, "All cadets in Survival Tactics the lesson has been cancelled, please go on to your Introduction to the Turks class. Thank you for your cooperation."

Kazendae moaned in annoyance, her least anticipated class was going to be early. She slumped up out of the chair, following Mika like a slug to the room where the class was being held. She rolled her shoulders and straightened up, trying to look as intimidating as possible and walked in behind Mika and Zack.

The room was huge, as big as an oval and was full of fauna. In the middle of the room a few seats were lined up in front of a chalkboard and what looked like a torture chamber was beside it.

Kazendae curiously looked around, and found three people waiting for them. One was dressed messily in a suit and had wicked red hair that seemed to have its own gravity, he was probably a few inches taller than Kazendae and looked like he was bored, chatting animatedly to the guy next to him. The other guy was huge, wearing a big black suit and silly looking sunglasses, his skin was a nice coffee colour and he was completely bald. He didn't seem to be talking. The last guy was obviously the leader. He was dressed in a pristine suit and a perfect tie. His hair was black and tied into a tight ponytail, on the middle of his forehead was a single dot. His eyesbrows were narrowed as they came in.

All three turks looked at them and the red head grinned at them, walking over he said, "Hello yo! My name is Reno, that's Rude and the grumpy guy is Tseng. Welcome to our Turk training class thingo yea." He grinned, then his eyes found Kazendae who narrowed her eyes at him.

Mika giggled as he walked over smiling at Kazendae. "What is such a gorgeous girl like you doing in SOLDIER training?" Reno asked, smiling widely.

Kazendae rolled her eyes, then glared at him, "None of your business, Turk."

Mika nudged her in the ribs, which Kazendae promptly ignored, "He's cute. Be nice."

Kazendae gave her a dirty look and looked back over to Reno, she grinned and bowed deeply, her hair falling into her face as a result, "I am sorry m'lord, but I am but a mere girl, I needed to find a way to entertain myself." Reno stared at her and Mika laughed loudly at her display. Kazendae straightened up, huffing in annoyance, "See the minute I try to be nice they get stumped by the pure stupidity of it. Ah well, I tried." She then walked right on past a flabbergasted Reno and towards the chairs, picking one she swung into it, resting her feet on the chair in front of her and looking at Tseng. The rest of the class followed and Kazendae bristled in annoyance as Reno sat next to her.

"That wasn't nice yo." He said, copying her posture.

"I am very sorry." Kazendae replied, not in the slightest sorry for her actions.

Reno laughed, shaking his head at her, "What's your name?" He asked, he moved a bit, shoving his hands behind his head and cocking his head at her. Kazendae sighed, not bothering to answer. "I'm a Turk, I will find out." Reno said, grabbing his phone out he looked up her name, "Kazendae White, age 16, gender female," He raised his eyebrows sarcastically, "is a lightning materia and summon user, has past experience in weapon using, including eleven years as a scythe wielder, which she has one weapon of the sort. And wears it on her thigh." He repeated, his eyes getting wider, "You have one hell of a biography kiddo." "

I'm not a kid." Kazendae growled.

"Ah huh, and your not 16, which you are yea." Reno said.

"When is the class starting?" Kazendae said, changing the subject

. But Reno didn't budge, he leaned towards her and poked her thigh, where Artemis was sheathed, "Is that the weapon?"

Kazendae growled at him, shifting away, "Don't."

"Just curious." He said, pouting.

"Then don't be." She snapped, she turned away from him to talk to Mika, "When do you think the class star-" She stopped, seething in anger as Reno's arm slung over the back of her chair, tickling her back, she grabbed said arm and shoved it away forcefully, "DON'T."

Reno laughed, putting his arm back round her chair, just wanting her to slice it off, "Just getting comfortable kiddo."

Kazendae growled loudly, getting up and grabbing Artemis out, she felt Mika grab her arm, "Kaz don't." She glared at Reno and they had a staring contest, which she won, her purple eyes were too unnerving. She sat back down when he shifted his arm back to behind his neck.

"Yo, your eye are scary you know?" He muttered.

"Thank you." Kazendae answered. She concentrated on watching Tseng, who had been staring at her for the last ten minutes.

He blinked once and looked away. "Today you will be learning hand to hand combat. Only three of you will be fighting today, and those people are," He paused, glancing at his phone, "Zack Fair against Rude, Mika Gretta against myself and Kazendae White against Reno." Reno grinned at Kazendae, standing up and offering her his hand, she swiped it away, getting up gracefully and shoving past him.

"What are the rules?" She asked Tseng.

"You can't use weapons, if you have materia you may use that. It's hand to hand, so only materia that is connected to fist fighting is allowed." Tseng answered, "You may begin."

Reno smiled at her, walking towards her, his hands up in fists and ready to fight. Kazendae slouched into a comfortable position and channelled lightning to her fists, ready to block and shock.

She stepped towards Reno, "Ready to get a shock?" She taunted.

Reno scoffed, "Are you ready to have that pretty face messed up."

Kazendae shrugged, "I don't care."

He laughed, stepping even closer, she willed him to take the bait, otherwise she might have to go serious on him, "That's a shame, it's really actually gorgeous, I know a whole load of girls who would kill for your looks kiddo."

Kazendae grinned slowly, "Shame I can't say the same about yours. Though you do remind me of a girl."

Reno narrowed his eyes, "I do not."

"Yea you do," Kazendae said, slouching comfortably she exaimined his face, "And I am afraid to tell you, I only hit girls in self defence, so I can't fight you."

"Why you little-" Reno broke off as he yelled running at her and punching his fist at her. She blocked it and she felt and saw the lightning traveling over to his body. Reno yelped in shock, groaning as he hit the ground, his body convulsing horridly.

"Oh no, I hit a girl." Kazendae said, laughing.

"Ugh." Was Reno's only response.

Well he did get quite the shock.

More chapters tomorrow, though I am working late so it might just be a half, sorry! XD SB7 Reporting OOOOOOUUUUTTTT


	4. Chapter 3

**NEVER LET GO**

**CHAPTER THREE**

So sorry about the late updates, I have been extremely busy at work and last night I watched Hunger Games Catching Fire with my dad, so I didn't have much time, and won't have much time tonight either since I am working late. But not to worry, I shall strive to make sure BOTH of my stories are updated with lengthy and good chapters soon enough.

Short chapter right now, but next one will be much longer, and surprisingly I think Kazendae is getting nicer? Is she on some magical happy drugs? Who knows ;-) But be prepared for some nice action in chapter four, but what type of action ;-) ;-)

Oh and I forgot: **I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY (sigh) BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

**C3**

**Food and Poison**

Kazendae tapped her foot impatiently, smiling inwardly as Reno glared at her. After he had gotten over the little shock she gave him he had steered clear of her. Kazendae guessed he was a tiny bit scared of her lightning materia.

Mika and Zack had finished their fights, ending up flat on their ass's, well Mika did, Zack had almost been chocked to death by the massive Rude. Kazendae had flinched as she watched him struggling to get out of the strangle hold, only to go limp in exhaustion.

Reno had laughed and joked, even though it was obvious everyone was laughing at his hair (which was sticking straight up because of the shock), at the pair, patting his comrades on the back in congratulations.

Right now Tseng was calling out names, since he was splitting the class into two groups, one trained by the top Turks who were already here, and the other to be trained by lower level Turks.

"Kazendae White, to be trained by Class One." He said, her head shot up, glancing over to Reno she wiggled her eyebrows and grinned at him.

He was going to get a lot of shocks if he fought her again. Kazendae saw him groan and get up to complain, but Tseng sent him a look to shut him up.

Luckily for Kazendae Mika and Zack were also in her class, and as the session ended she followed then to the cafeteria.

Mika bounced up and down, "You did awesome in that class, I bet you will become a SOLDIER in a few weeks."

"Thank you, but so will you and Zack." Kazendae answered truthfully. Mika had pulled some good moves against the top Turk, and Zack's breath capacity was massive.

Mika looked at her awkwardly and Kazendae stopped, glancing at her, "What is it Mika?"

"I, I don't want to be a SOLDIER, I want to be a Turk." She blushed as Kazendae's eyes widened.

"Ok." Kazendae said, blinking a few times she then smiled and gestured for the cafeteria, "Come on, let's get poisoned."

As they walked in Kazendae almost grabbed a knife to stab herself in the eyes, there he was, grinning like a maniac and just wanting more pain, Reno. And in front of him were plates filled with edible foods. Zack had gone ahead of them and was sitting there, bantering away with the Turk.

Mika giggled, "He must like you a lot Kazendae."

"Or he's just a sucker for pain." She answered, staring at the Turk and shaking her head in disbelief, as they neared the table Reno hopped up and grinned at her, she shook her head again, rolling her eyes, then smiling slightly, "Hello, do my eyes deceive me or is that actually, food?"

Reno chuckled, "Yea, that's food. Don't you dare think it was for you though babe. It's for Mika. Celebrating her choice of wanting to become a Turk." He grinned sheepishly at Mika.

Her eyes opened wide and she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

Kazendae rolled her eyes, "Well as long as your sharing I'm happy." She slid into her usual spot, which Reno was sitting next to, then she looked at the food suspiciously, "Are you sure you didn't poison any of it?"

Reno laughed, bumping her shoulder with his, "Yes, but if I had know what your favourite food was I would have. That shock was a bit strong."

"Woke you up though," Kazendae said coldly, "though I see it hasn't taught you to stop annoying me."

"Nothing will stop that yea. It's fun ya know." Reno said, leaning his head on his arms behind his back.

"I am just convulsing with laughter." Kazendae snapped.

"Babe, you have got to lighten up, 'specially when the firsts are coming for breakfast tomorrow." He said, his eyebrows rising when Kazendae grinned maniacally.

"They are going to be here to find a student, right?" Kazendae asked, her grin getting even bigger.

Reno stared at her, flabbergasted as her usually sober face erupted into that grin, "Yeah, maybe get three. Angeal usually takes the cadets, but I've heard that the director want's Genesis and Sephi to take a student."

Kazendae laughed, "Well then, we better impress them, huh?" She grabbed a plate of food, loading it up with pasta and pizza.

The three others watched as she piled forkful after forkful into her mouth, grabbing a drink of soft drink. Once finished she grinned at them, "I used a lot of energy today," Then she turned to Reno, "Thanks for the grub, I better get some beauty rest so I look my best tomorrow."

"No... problem." He answered, stupefied by her and stared blankly at her retreating back, "Hey!" Reno called out, she turned around, her head cocked to the side, "You don't need beauty sleep!"

Kazendae rolled her eyes, "Thanks." She then walked out of the room.

Mika giggled, looking at Reno she said, "You liiiiike her."

"Shut up." Reno snapped, turning to his food.


	5. Chapter 4

**DON'T MESS WITH ME**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Hello again! Thanks to a review I am trying to improve this story and the characters in it :D So please be patient as I try to, er, get it right ;-)

Very sorry if you didn't like the first few chapters.

**I DO NOT OWN FF :,-( BUT DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT :D**

**C4**

Amber Eyes

* * *

Kazendae woke up feeling joyous, she leapt up out of bed and hopped over to Mika's side.

"Good morning!" She said, watching the girl blink open her eyes and stare at her.

"Kaz, wait, what?" Mika's head shot up, her eyes wide, "You are up early."

"Yes. I just wanted to let you know that I will be in the cafeteria. Just come there if you need anything." Kazendae grinned, she leaned forwards and ruffled Mika's bed hair, "I will see you there for breakfast." Then she leapt back up and walked out of the door with arms full of bags of stuff. 

* * *

Mika watched Kazendae leave dazedly, her mind barely processing what the girl had said. She sighed, figuring that after she slept she would be able to remember. She was leaning backwards to fall asleep when someone slammed open the door, Mika looked up again, rubbing her eyes, "Zack?"

And there he was, the puppy, his hair was still um-kept, like he had just woken up, "Mika. What's wrong with Kazendae?"

Mika sighed, straightening up, "Why?"

"I was walking around, trying to wake up and thinking about ideas of how to get a mentor when I saw her walk by and into the cafeteria. I went to follow but she slammed the door shut and locked it." Zack said, he yawned, his eyes trailing over the room, "Sweet place."

"Same as yours, they are all-" Mika yawned and gave Zack an accusatory glance, he shrugged grinning, "And I have no idea what has gotten into Kazendae. You know how she said she was going to bed early? I left for bed an hour after her and she wasn't there. I stayed up until she did come back and she was overladen with bags, two hours later."

"What were in the bags?" Zack asked, he leaned against her door.

"I don't know." Mika stated, she stared at him for a minute then sighed, "But I bet we will find out when it's breakfast time."

Zack nodded, "Whilst we wait do you want to do some sparring?"

Mika grinned, "Let me get ready."

* * *

The cadet simulation room was empty, and a layer of dust was on it. They were on level two, a simulation that was either too hard for people, or too easy. Apparently it depended on the people taking it. Zack and Mika put their helmets on, grinning at each other. What they found when the system started was a sparse open desert. Mika looked around, finding no hints of tree's or civilisation.

"Where are we?" She asked Zack who only shrugged, he lifted his broadsword and gestured to where a trail of dust was able to be seen, he grinned at her and then jogged off.

Mika rolled her eyes, following, making sure that she kept her spear secure in her hand. They neared the area and ducked under a dune, peeking out over it. Three people were there, dressed smartly in suits and were talking to each other whilst gesturing to something in the back of a truck. Mika watched Zack tense and get ready to spring up but she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's circle around from two points. You can distract them whilst I come in and hit them from behind." She explained. Zack nodded and watched as she went off, skirting around the dune to come behind the group. She was much closer now and could recognise who the people were, Turks. She stopped staring, then shook her head and lifted her spear, signifying to Zack to start the attack. Mika watched as he leapt over the dune, grinning like a fool and waving his sword about. The Turks saw him and all three advanced, they each had a sword and a dagger each. Mika steelthily rolled down the dune, sneaking up behind one Turk. She raised her spear to the Turk's back, then Mika froze, she knew that she should kill him, but she instead hit him hard over the head, he lolled backwards, falling down hard and almost squashing her. Mika rolled over and followed the movements of the next Turk, watching Zack take them both on, yelling and gesturing for them to fight him. He blocked one of the Turks swords and swung his back at him, cutting into the arm. The other Turk saw that he had no way of winning and threw down his sword. Mika quickly disarmed him and knocked him over the head.

She then grinned at Zack, "Good job."

He nodded, his eye's on the truck, "What's in there?"

Mika followed his gaze, seeing the truck shaking back and forwards. She tensed as it started to bend the metal, the door being thrown open. There was a huge roar and a massive beast stepped out. It resembled a dragon in some-way's, like its scales and small wings, but its head was serpentine and the body like a snakes. The beasts beady eyes settled on Mika, watching her and its tongue flicked out, it started to move forwards, slithering extremely fast at them. Zack shouted a war cry and slammed his sword into the snake. It glanced at him before shaking him off, making him slam into the sand. He grunted in pain, struggling to get back up. The snake hissed, snapping at Mika and grazing her arm, she doubled over in pain, watching the snake come closer, its maw opening to eat her in one go.

It started to lunge forwards when a black katana slammed through its skull. Mika blinked watching as the blade slid back out and a young girl leap onto the ground. She crossed over to Mika and looked down at her.

"Simulation end." She said, her voice eerie and almost silent, like a breeze. The simulation broke down around them and Mika felt the venom leave her system, she struggled up and the girl stared blankly at her.

Mika's eyes adjusted at she stared dumbfoundedly into the girl's amber eyes, scanning the pale as death skin to the straight black hair on her head, "Hi." Mika murmured.

The girl's eyes narrowed, fine eyebrows arching in surprise, "Do you know how much trouble you are in?" She snapped.

"Er, no." Mika said, her eyes on the ground, staring at the girls combat boots, she lifted her gaze to her black pant and realized that the newcomer was wearing all black, "Do I know you?"

"No. My name is Keller Nightsky." The girl answered.

"Keller. That's a nice name." Mika said instantaneously, inwardly cringing at the look Keller gave her.

"It means killer, yes it's very lovely." She replied, no emotion in her words.

"Yeah." Mika stared at her, "Are your eyes real?"

A hint of amusement shone though but was gone in the next instant, "Yes." Keller said, then she shook her head, "Mika Gretta, Zack Fair. What am I to do with you?"

Zack groaned in response to the use of his name, struggling up he stumbled over to them, "Whattiddyawant?" He mumbled.

"I am sorry but that sentence was incoherent to my ears, please repeat." Keller asked, her eyes fixated on him. Zack struggled to answer, almost falling over, Keller watched him unimpressed.

Mika chuckled at her blank expression, "He asked what did you want?"

Amber eyes shot into hers, pinning her in place, fear coursed through Mika's body and she started to tremble, "I wanted to know what were you two thinking? Taking on a second class SOLDIER mission, and not even asking for permission or a person to watch over you?" Keller said, her voice a monotone of evil, "You two are cadets, and second day ones nonetheless. I am very outraged. If I hadn't been walking by for the elevators you two would have been found dead."

"De...ead?" Mika whispered, object terror on her face.

Keller nodded, her eyes never leaving Mika's, "Dead. You are very lucky to be alive Miss Gretta," Her eyes shot into Zack's, "Mr. Fair."

"You killed that serpent really easily." Zack groaned, he was finally balanced on his feet.

"I am considered to be equivalent to the rank of a first class SOLDIER." Keller answered, "A mission such as that is nothing to me. But, we are not discussing me. I must ponder on what your punishment shall be. Please come to my office on the twenty third floor after breakfast. If I don't see you," She paused, her eyes staring into the very depths of Mika's, unraveling her secrets, "I will do more than just punish you."

Then without another word Keller spun around, striding out of the room, re-sheathing her night black katana into a back sheath, her hair touching her hands as she did so.

Zack whistled when there was no sign left of the mysterious girl, "Who the hell was that?"

Mika shook her head, "I have no idea." Then she looked at her watch, gripping it in terror, they only had half an hour left until breakfast, "Oh shit."

The outside of the cafeteria was crowded, people banging on the doors, which were shut tight. A pleasant smell wafted out from the gaps in the doors. Mika cocked her head as she watched cadets stop what they were doing and look around with shock. She followed their gazes and almost gasped herself. There they were, the three firsts.

Sephiroth walked in front, his silver hair blazing and his eyes not amused, behind him was Angeal Hewley, his blue eyes confused by the locked doors. Behind them, reading LOVELESS was Genesis. He stopped behind the group, looking up curiously.

"Why aren't the doors open?" He asked loudly.

The cadets spun into motion, complaining and yelling, hitting the doors like animals.

One of them, who had brought an axe was slamming the blade into the door when he was shocked backwards, electricity running though his body. Mika groaned, watching the spectacle and placing her hands over her eyes.

Kazendae had done it again.

* * *

**Do you like Keller so far (yes she's supposed to be VERY, EXTREMELY cold and cruel like (not really cruel, just disinterested in anything human), she's not a SOLDIER, so what is she? ;-) And who is she? We might see some background info on her later on, in a couple of chapters. **

**What do you think Kazendae is doing? :D I might post that chapter later on tonight, maybe :P**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**DON'T MESS WITH ME**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Welcome back, I am very sorry about the late update, I have been working very hard at work learning new stuff, did you know they serve baby spinach now at Subway? I have also been making prep's for SuperNova at the Gold Coast :) Guess who I am going as, I will say it at the end of the chapter if you cant ;) Hint FFXIII-2.**

**So, back to Kazendae's odd way of impressing, I think...**

**C5**

**It's Not Sucking Up! -.- **

As the cadets hit the big doors to the cafeteria, and the firsts stared in quiet amusement, watching the one cadet who had been electrified get up, with signed fried hair, and start banging on the doors, Kazendae wondered about what sauce to serve.

She glanced in front of herself, staring at the mountain of food she had managed to cook up. Fried eggs, eggs Benedict, pancakes, Asian breakfast, wetbix, anything that you could think of, even bacon. She narrowed her eyes, wondering why she was even bothering, then she remember the message she had gotten from her cousin, Kate. Kazendae shook her head, inwardly quivering as she remembered the words, _Be nice, make food, make friends!_ Kazendae wasn't one for socialising, so she would open the doors, say hi, then hide.

She squared her shoulders, adding golden syrup onto the overladden table, then she walked over to the doors. Kazendae closed her eyes and concentrated on getting rid of the electric field she had placed on the doors, then she stepped forwards and opened the door.

There was a clanking noise and Mika looked up her eyes wide as Kazendae opened it. Several cadets fell backwards, slamming onto their bottom and Kazendae looked at them in surprise.

She stepped forwards, smiling, which made Mika think she was going crazy, but then she said something that Mika would never have expected, "Good morning! I made you all breakfast, but please be polite and allow the possible mentors get served first." Then she caved in on herself again, the grin fading away and she near on ran away.

Mika followed Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal in, closely followed by Zack and the rest of the cadets. Her eyes widened as she stared at the pile of food, drinks and sauces neatly arranged in front of them. Mika looked around and found Kazendae on their table, egg's Benedict in front of her. She was watching with worried eyes as the firsts walked up to the table.

"Pancakes, I love them." Angeal murmured, Mika, standing behind them overheard every word that they were saying.

"I love egg's Benedict." Genesis said, his plate full of the decadent food.

"I can't believe the girl cooked all of this." Sephiroth muttered his plate full of waffles and bacon.

Genesis laughed, "You don't know the half of it. The girl, Kazendae's the name, isn't the type to do this. She's very unfriendly."

"Perhaps to you." Mika snapped. Genesis' blue eyes shot to her.

"Yes, maybe just to me," Genesis replied, "But from what I have observed she is only doing this to suck up to us firsts."

"It's working." Angeal laughed. Sephiroth nodded his head.

"But food isn't all a cadet is, we need to know their skills on the battlefield." Genesis said.

Mika caughed, "Kaz is really good, she used to be a monster hunter, plus she beat Reno in our lesson yesterday in a fist fight."

"I heard rumours of that." Angeal said, his gaze trailing to Kazendae, "Maybe I will take her as an apprentice?"

Genesis laughed, "You wouldn't be able to control her, she may be good at materia, like LOVELESS, and is nifty with that scythe she has, but she is not SOLDIER material, and has no knack for discipline, the only person who would be able to control her is either Sephiroth or me."

Angeal stared at him, then at Sephiroth, "Well?"

Sephiroth looked up, "I haven't even met the girl and your asking that?"

"Let's meet her then." Angeal rolled his eyes, pushing his two friends towards Kazendae. Mika followed closely.

When they reached the table Kazendae looked up, shock coursing through her face, but then she straightened up and became casual again, "How may I help you?"

Mika almost sputtered her juice over Genesis, she wasn't used to Kazendae being so, polite.

The man looked back at her, just realising she was there, "Miss Gretta." He said, then looked away before sitting next to Kazendae. Zack bounced over to the table, smiling like a mad man.

"Kazendae! Thanks so much for the food!" He yipped.

She looked at him awkwardly, "Er, no problem."

Zack glanced around, "What are the firsts sitting here for?" He asked loudly, sitting next to Angeal and grinning at him. Angeal raised his eyebrows at the boy.

"We are sitting here because it is polite too. And we want to be able to watch the cadets." Angeal answered, "And you are?"

Zack grinned holding out his hand, "Zack Fair, pleased to meet ya!"

Angeal took it, "So Zack, why did you join Shinra?"

"I wan't to be a hero!" He exclaimed.

Angeal nodded then turned to Mika, "And you, Miss Gretta, why did you join?"

"I want to become a Turk." She answered truthfully. Genesis laughed at that but went silent as Kazendae glared at him.

"And you?" Angeal asking, turning to Kazendae.

"Family reasons," Kazendae answered shrugging, "That and I don't want to be a monster hunter my whole life."

"Family?" Mika asked, confused.

"Hmm, yeah. I have family in Shinra." Kazendae answered, she shrugged, "Too long of a story." She then glanced away.

"And why did you electrocute that cadet?" Sephiroth asked, his curiosity piqued by the girl.

"Which one?" Kazendae answered, grinning.

**Short but sweet, I will be trying to update with a 5-10K word chapter tonight after dinner. So hold on tight, this thing is about to roll, dangerously. **

**Who is Kazendae's family in Shinra?**

**And to answer what I will be wearing to SuperNova? I will hopefully be cos-playing as Lightning! I absolutely adore her, and when I am finished with this story I will do one on her. (Maybe a cross-over)**

**So anyway, have fun. And please be patient, I promise I will update tonight. Maybe not Never Let Go.**

**SB7 reporting out.**


	7. Chapter 6 Part I

**DONT MESS WITH ME**

**CHAPTER SIX PI**

**Hello, long chapter ahead! I am hoping to make it 10K words! Wish me luck! It will prob's**

**be split to make the pages shorter, and make it go over a few days/weeks in Kaz's life of lifeyness. Thanks so much for all your support!**

**C6P1**

**No, not again!**

Breakfast passed quickly to Mika, she fiddled with her ring on her finger, admiring it like she always did. She listened to the firsts talk on and on about military expectations. Mike had looked at Kazendae every now and again and saw that she was bored to misery, in fact the brunette had left early on, complaining about how she needed to brush her teeth. Mika knew it was a lie, Kazendae never brushed her teeth unless forced.

Now Mika watched as the rest of the cadets walked out, their belly's full and all of them considering asking Kaz to cook all of the time. She glanced at Zack, "Hey where do you think Keller's office is?"

He looked up, startled, "Huh? Oh I don't know, I thought you did."

Mika groaned, her day was just getting worse, "Are you serious? Come one, lets find someone who knows." She pushed him off of his seat and Zack rolled his eyes.

"Your very serious today Mika." He complained.

Mika just growled inwardly, but grinned at Zack, "We are about to get punished by a girl who seems to be evil incarnated."

"I thought she was nice, she did save us. That Katana of hers is sweet." Zack whistled, walking beside her, "She knew how to use it well too."

"Yeah. It kind of reminded me of Sephiroth's." Mika nodded, "According to her she is equal to the ranking of a first. But what is she? I didn't see any signifying features on her uniform."

"Maybe she was an intruder who was really nice?' Zack said, trying to be helpful, "Or maybe she is Sephiroth's secret daughter? Did you see the length of that hair! It was like Kazendae's!"

Mika stopped suddenly, staring at Zack, "Kazendae did say she had relatives in Shinra, maybe..."

"Nah, Keller was too, well dark. Kazendae may seem very uptight but she is actually really nice. Plus I didn't see any common features between them." Zack said, nodding his head like he really knew.

Mika laughed, "Yeah, Kaz is nice." Then she looked around, they had reached the reception area, a man looked at them curiously.

Zack walked up to him, a confident smirk on his face, but when he started to talk to the man his faced became red in embarrassment, "No I am not going to go out with you!" He screeched out, then he looked at Mika, his confidence all gone.

Mika covered her mouth to stop her giggling and walked up to the receptionist, "Hello, we are just wondering where Keller Nightsky's office is?"

The man stared at her, his eyes wide in horror, "Are you sure you want to go there dear? She is very, odd."

Mika nodded, "Yes please."

The man obliged, handing over the number and directions to the place. He also cautioned them to not go right at a point where they had to go left, "If you go right you will be in Turk territory."

"Keller's not a Turk?" Mika asked, confused.

The man squeaked, "She's beyond that." Then he winked at Zack and hid under the table.

Mika shook her head and they headed to Keller's office, following the exact instructions, when they were passing the spot where they had to go left Mika saw a familiar red head.

"Reno! Hey!" She called out, waving excitedly.

The Turk looked up, surprised to see them here, "Why are you here Mika?"

"We are going to see Keller." Mika answered, gesturing to the left."

Reno's eyes widened in horror, a thing Mika was getting used to when they used Keller's name, "That girls a mystery to even us Turks. But she's good at her job."

"What job-" Mika started but was distracted by a black sword being pressed against Reno's neck.

He 'eeped' not moving a muscle as Keller suddenly appeared behind him, "Turk." She said, no emotion in her voice, again.

Reno didn't answer and Keller turned her gaze onto the two cadets, "Mika, Zack. You are late."

She had been bored, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the cadets to get to her office. She had been waiting for ten minutes when she gave up and got up to search for them herself.

Keller narrowed her eyes at the two now, she wasn't impressed, "You remember what I said about you being late?" She asked.

"We didn't know wher-" Mika stared but Keller shot her a glare,

"I don't care. You should've noticed that I didn't tell you and left breakfast early." Keller said, she re sheathed Ebbene and shoved the Turk out of the way. He stumbled for his footing and glared at her.

"Hey that's rude ya know." He said.

Keller gave him a look that caused him to be quiet and returned her attention to the cadets.

"But Kazendae made a really nice breakfast." Mika gushed, trying to squirm out of the situation.

Keller eye twitched, that name, "Kazendae.."

"White." Mika answered.

Keller's eyes widened, her brain flashing back to when she was a child-

The nightsky was painted with stars, a bright moon hanging over the two children who lay on the grass star gazing. One had amber eyes and night black hair, the other had purple eyes and dark brown hair.

The purple eyed one pointed to a constellation, it was shaped like a bolt of lightning, "That's my favorite one!"

The amber eyed child pointed to a blank spot in the sky, "That's my favourite."

"There's nothing there silly!" The other child replied, but then she grinned, "But you know what Keller?" She turned on her side, "Maybe one day there will be."

"Yeah right Kazendae." Keller answered, smiling fondly at her cousin.

"My cousin joined SHINRA!" Keller growled, her frustration with the world snapping, she felt anger filling her, "Why?"

"Cou...cousin?" Mika asked, her eyes wide, she stared at Keller, "Kazendae joined Shinra to become a first class SOLDIER."

Keller's glare slammed into Mika, her lips curling into a snarl. Her amber eyes glowed with hate, "I wanted her to be safe. She should never have joined."

"What I do is not up to you, Kel." A voice snapped.

Everyone looked over to the source of it and they found Kazendae's stern purple eyes.

Keller rolled her eyes, "Are you sure? When you were little you always relied on me."

"I am not little any more. Now calm down." Kazendae said, she stepped forwards, grabbing Ebbene. Keller stared at her katana, not even realising she had drawn it. Then she looked up, into Kazendae's intelligent eyes, her anger dissipating.

"Why?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

"I needed to do something. Why did you join? You got bored, that's why." Kazendae answered, she smiled softly at Keller, "It's been awhile Kel, how have you been?"

**No no no no no, I'm sorry but this is all I am updating for now, I just have urrrrrgh, WRITER BLOCK. Damn naggit. **

**PM or review to give me ideas, the block won't last long at all. I should be able to update tomorrow. **

**But what do you think? Keller is Kaz's cousin! See any family resemblance.**

**Oh and for those who are wondering what world I am on, Ebbene means Ebony in latin and is Keller's Katana.**

**Enjoy.**

**SB7**

**Reporting out.**


	8. Chapter 6 Part II

**DONT MESS WITH ME**

**CHAPTER SIX PII**

Hello, so sorry about the late update, I went to Supanova and met Lucy Lawless! OMG. My costume didn't arrive in time :(

I DO NOT OWN FF! BUT I DO OWN THE OC'S!

So back to the story, there's going to be less talking and more fighting, and finally we see some plot start to unravel (I have huge plans for this story, I hope to make it very long and interesting)

I am very happy with the reviews and I am sorry about how Kaz hates guys.

Well, enjoy :D

* * *

**C6P2**

**Destiny and Dreams**

The air was thick with tension as Kazendae walked slowly beside her cousin. Keller seemed aloft of everything, glaring past every person they passed. She expected them to move, or she would give them a horrible glare that even made Kazendae nervous.

Kazendae glanced again at her cousin, noticing how pale she was, "Keller-"

But Keller snapped a look at her, silencing her immediately, "Don't talk. I don't feel like it. Your friends have put me in a horrid mood."

"Aren't you always in a horrid mood." Kazendae growled back.

Keller ignored her, opting instead to push through the crowd around Kazendae's next class and enter the classroom.

Kazendae soon followed, her eyes immediately finding Genesis, who sat slouched on his seat as Garret explained something about bows. Mika and Zack had gone on ahead of her and they sat listening excitedly.

Garret paused mid sentence, surprised to see Kazendae there so late. Then his eyes traveled across to Keller and Kazendae saw confusion in them. All the cadets followed his gaze, and that attention caught Genesis' feeble mind.

He stopped reading LOVELESS, looked up and stared at Kazendae for a few moments, then the gaze went to Keller, "And you are?"

Keller glared at him icily, "I am here to see the teacher of this class, not the understudy who thinks so highly of himself," She then transferred her gaze to Garret, "My name is Keller Nightsky, I have Rank One. I am very sorry that my cousin is late to her class, I kept her..." She paused, glancing at Kazendae who raised her eyebrows, "Busy."

Garret stared at them wordlessly, with Genesis growling to himself. Mika got up and walked over, "Thanks so much Keller, I would bet that Kazendae would love to get started on learning all of this material on, bows."

"Yes I would be rapt by it." Kazendae said, smiling widely, "I will see you another day."

"No, I am going to pretend you don't exist. Goodbye." Keller said, she then walked out, hair flying behind her.

Kazendae stared after her, eyes wide and confused, mouth agape.

Then Keller's head popped back in, "Of course I will have to collect data on you, so until then."

She then left, for good. Everyone in the class started murmuring among themselves, they're eyes shooting to Kazendae every now and again.

Said girl shook her head, her mind ringing from Keller's... Kellerness. She had never been able to fully comprehend her. She was too mysterious, and kept to herself very often.

"Hey, Kaz." Mika's voice snapped through her thoughts.

Kazendae glanced to her friend, "Yeah?"

"Keller is, cool. But what is she?" Mika asked, Zack looked over from carving a bow into his desk with the words 'I going to be a bow hero'.

Kazendae shrugged, she really didn't know what she really, exactly was, "I dunno. I think she may be an assassin warrior or something. Ask Reno. He looked like he knew."

"I would have thought she was a SOLDIER, but she said she wasn't. And Genesis didn't know her." Zack put in, they all glanced over to the red head, who was bottled in on himself, still reeling from Keller's harshness, "What I don't get is how you two are related."

"I sometimes ask that question myself." Kazendae murmured, "But Keller is the only odd one out of the family."

"Except for you." Zack put in, grinning.

"Oh yeah, ha-ha." Kazendae glared at him, "No, really, she is. The rest of us are nice and, normalish. With normal emotions and tendencies."

"Like cooking breakfast up for the whole of SOLDIER, or was that just a suck up moment?" Zack playfully said.

"I wasn't sucking up!" Kazendae growled, she shook her head, "I just felt like doing it, and someone from my family told me to do it. Ok?"

"So if someone from your family told you to wake up extremely early and jump off a bridge, would you do it." Mika asked, grinning.

Kazendae didn't bother answering, instead she focussed on what Garret was saying, then tuned him out, looked over to the window.

Near the end of the lesson Kazendae tensed, she felt someone walking towards her and looked in her peripheral vision to find Genesis coming over. Kazendae clenched her fists, she couldn't deal with him today, so she snaked her hands into her backpack and brought out her secret weapon.

A beautiful crisp black copy of LOVELESS was in front of her. Its edges were a bit scraped but other than that it was perfect, and with the golden writing stating that it was a first edition, a copy of the original, it stopped Genesis mid stride.

He stared at Kazendae, who cleanly opened the book to a page he had never seen before. Then she looked over to him and wiggled her eyebrows.

He growled in envy and lust after the book, but knew that he wouldn't be able to get a step closer without trying to kill someone to get it. So he instead opted to walk back over to his seat and stare longingly at the book.

"Whats that?" Mika asked, looking over at the copy of LOVELESS.

"Oh you know," Kazendae looked at Genesis and grinned, "Just a book."

* * *

The class ended and Kazendae packed up, placing her book in the metal waterproof, dustproof, bullet and bomb proof case, grinning at Genesis one last time she headed with Mika and Zack to their next class, the one with the Turks.

"You know your cousin almost sliced Reno in half?" Mika piqued, grinning at the sly look Kazendae shot off.

"Shame she didn't." Kazendae answered.

"Shame who didn't do what?" A chirpy country voice piqued.

Kazendae groaned loudly, her hand coming to her forehead, "Mika, help me," She placed a hand on her friends shoulder, "I think I may barf from the sound. She sighed.

Mika giggled and Kazendae heard Reno give a scoff.

"Well ya know, I knew you loved me being around, so I came extra early to annoy you even more yea babe?" Reno said, sitting down where she usually did. (From the one class she had been here Kazendae had already claimed three seats.)

Kazendae narrowed her eyes at her, her annoyance showing in her stance, which was aggressive, "Get out of my seat, now."

"Seat's." Reno corrected, then he patted his lap, "Sit on down ba-"

Kazendae had moved to stand in front of him, Artemis out and pointing at him, ready to cut him perfectly in half.

He gulped and put his hands up, "Ok babe, settle down, I knew you like me but that's not the way to show it yea." He winked at her.

Mika made an 'oh no' noise directed at Reno and covered her eyes, knowing she could do nothing to stop her friend.

Kazendae swung down but suddenly Artemis stopped mid-flight and massive coffee coloured arms were wrapped around her waist.

Kazendae gasped, her ribs being crushed, "Don't hurt Reno." A rough voice said. She ignored it, channelling her energy through herself and zapping her opponent, amazingly he not only gave a small grunt of surprise, but strengthened his grasp aswell.

Kazendae's breath wouldn't come to her now, and she tried, valiantly to try and escape the grasp, even increasing her energy flow so that it could destroy a town. But she couldn't keep it up, she saw black spots in her vision and limply fell forwards in the man's arms.

* * *

When she snapped awake again Kazendae felt hand in her hair and was about to go offensive, trying to leap to her feet but groaned in pain at her ribs. She knew some were broken and felt bruises all over.

"Urh. Whoever is touching my hair, stop it. I don't want germs in it, unless its Mika, then its okay." She snapped, even the words were hard on her.

A voice giggled, it was Mika and Kazendae saw her come into her line of sight, "It was me, sorry."

"No, its fine." Kazendae said smiling, then wincing, "Urh what the hell happened?"

Mika's eyes widened she glanced behind her and Kazendae found Reno trying to block Rude, who had a death warrant in his eyes for her.

"What? Is Reno defending me? But I was going to cut him in-" She stopped, the pain was too great and laid back down, her eyes closing again.

"Yeah it surprised me too. Rude was the one who, er, stopped you. How are you feeling? Hows the ribs? We haven't been able to look since Zack basically ripped you out of Rudes arms and started a fight with him." Mika asked.

Kazendae opened her eyes, giving her a look, not even bothering to talk. She took a deep breath and struggled up, Mika helping her out.

"I need to sit down." She explained and limped over to the seats, but before sitting she straightened up and glanced at Mika, "Have a light feel around my lower ribcage, tell me if any are broken, please."

Then Kazendae lifted her shirt up, revealing a swollen and bruised ribcage that looked like every bone was broken. Mika gingerly tried to fell around but Kazendae shook her head, there was too much pain.

They were about to give up when warm elegant hands touched her sides. Kazendae glanced over and found Reno grinning stupidly at her. Before she could snap at him he had skimmed over her ribs and nodded to himself.

"Rude did a number to you babe. I think most of em are broken yea." He nodded.

Kazendae sat down, pulling her shirt down violently, "Brilliant."

"Serves you right." A soft voice said, it was Rude, his snazzy glasses in place but he looked, messy.

"Heyo, she really wouldn't have hurt me Rude! She has a crush on me you know." Reno said grinning.

"I really would have. So he had all the right to try and stop me." Kazendae said weekly.

"But you know you did go over board." Mika muttered, "She's so weak she cant even muster the strength to deny she likes Reno."

"I don't." Kazendae whispered.

"That's cos she does." Reno smiled, he poked Kazendae's cheek, "yes, you may go on a da-"

He shot backwards, lightning materia causing his hair to stand on end.

Rude growled and stepped forwards but then Reno started to laugh.

"Guess she's not so weak as to not be able to shock me."

"I will never be that weak." Kazendae said narrowing her eyes at them, then getting up again she asked, "Where's the infirmary?"

* * *

**;-) Hope you enjoyed.**

**Going to be posting ever now and again. Will be typing a lot up on the weekend. Wish me luck ;-)**

**Big part of the story coming up.**

**Goodnight :P**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	9. Chapter 7

**DONT MESS WITH ME **

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**I DO NOT OWN FF ONLY MY OC'S AND SOME OTHER MATERIAL**

Okay, so here we are, chapter seven, my favourite number ;-) Thanks to all the reviews, favourites and follows! Really, really apprectiate it xD

I will be trying to improve the quality and length of my chapters, right now, like really, now :P

Oh and did you know, I looked up Kazendae and found out NO-ONE has that name, at all. And it actually comes up with the fanfic. Try it out ;-) I made up an original name (btw its Ka-zen-day)

Anyways, without further ado, CHAPTER SEVEN.

**C7**

**Needles and Pins, Then Nightmares...**

Someone grabbed her arm, which caused a spasm of pain to shoot through her ribs as she was halted violently. Kazendae growled and looked back to find Reno shaking his head, "You don't want to go to it, trust me. Let's just get you to a different doctor."

Kazendae rolled her eyes, shrugging off his arm, "Yes please, lets waste even more time whilst I'm in horrible pain, thanks so much." She glanced at Reno, her sarcasm catching on her last words when she saw his hair and she started laughing. He gave her a look then shrugged.

"Your funeral babe." He muttered, his eyes looking worried, but she ignored it.

She staggered forwards, finally reaching the door and pulling it open to almost slam into a very late, very annoyed Tseng. He gave her a single glance, looked at Reno assessed his hair and said, "Kazendae, go sit back down immediately, I will not tolerate the treatment you have been giving Reno."

Kazendae just stared at him, waiting for him to look at her, and then he noticed her stance, the 'slightly' bruisedness of her and her unimpressed stare at him.

"Your injured." Tseng stated.

Kazendae beamed at him, starting to clap her hands, "Well done, 10 points to Tseng."

Tseng shook his head, "Stop joking around. Now go to the infirmary, its on the science floor. Go see a man named Hojo."

Kazendae nodded, then she stumbled off once more.

She reached the science floor and looked around the shiny walls with all the latest gizmo's adorning them. She touch a button screen looking thing, extremely confused by it and jerked her hand back when it gaze a screeching noise.

A mans head popped out from a sliding door that she hadnt seen before and gaze her a glare. He was a disgusting to look at old man. Well not that old.

But Kazendae skin instantly shivered as she took it his skinny frame, the glasses set upon a permanet sneer marked face.

"Hello. I'm looking for a man named Hojo." Kazendae asked, trying to keep from growling.

The guy gaze her a once over that made her bend inwardly on herself, "I am Hojo."

Kazendae eyes went wide, her mouth popping open, "Oh, well, wow, I am so stupid. Wrong person sorry." Then she turned around and hobbled as fast as she could away.

"Stop at once." Hojo commanded and Kazendae instantly, for some strange reason, obeyed, "Your injured, let me fix you up then you may go."

Kazendae blinked at him, "Me? Injured? No I was born this way, once hobbling, never stopping."

He just gaze her a look that made her shut up and gestured to the door, then he turned around. Kazendae hung her head and walked afterwards him, almost screaming in horror when the doors closed behind her. Then she remembered, she was a warrior.

Kazendae squared her shoulders and closely followed Hojo, looking over his lab which had weird tubes of glowing green and blue and many, many tables that looked like they had straps on them. They walked through another set of sliding doors and Kazendae jumped ten feet in the air.

Sephiroth sat in there, shirtless, with his gleaming silver hair falling over his face and hiding it.

"How are the transfusions going, feeling any stronger?" Hojo asked the SOLIDER, a smug look on his face.

The general glanced up, "Yes." Was all he said and he looked like he was about to say something else when he caught sight of Kazendae. His mint green eyes went wide, "Kazendae? What are you doing here for?"

Hojo looked between them, "So you know each other? Interesting." He did the most nerdy thing and pushed his glasses higher up his hawk like nose.

"We actually just met this morning, she made breakfast for all of the cadets and us firsts. Then you left quite quickly." He gave her a confused look, "Thanks for breakfast, I don't think I could have dealt with that, stuff they usually serve."

"Nor could I, that's why I did it. I was over it. But it was an expensive adventure, one that I don't have the funds to keep on going with." Kazendae sighed dramatically.

Sephiroth chuckled and Hojo made a 'I-dont-care' noise and gained her attention by shoving her to sit down on a cold chair.

"Lift up your shirt and show me your ribs. I'm guessing you didn't get anyone to check if they were broken?" Hojo asked.

Sephiroths eyebrows shot up. Kazendae shook her head, whilst pulling her shirt up, but not too much, and said, "Actually I did, Reno checked them, he said most of them were broken."

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked, curiosity winning over him.

Hojo grunted, "Yes I would like to know too." He started probing and poking and Kazendae winced in pain, almost screaming out from it.

"Hey that hurts." She growled her eyes closed.

"Yes, it would. Every rib except the top two sets are broken, the bottom row are completely shattered. Now, what happened?" He asked sternly.

"I tried to kill Reno and Rude grabbed me and squished me in his arms, like a hug. But not." Kazendae explained quickly.

The two men stared at her and then Sephiroth cleared his throat, "You, survived that?"

She nodded looking confused by their stares of bewilderment, "Well I am here. Zack ripped me out of his arms and amazingly Reno defended me."

"He is probably smitten with you." Hojo muttered and Sephiroth nodded.

"I hope not, or I will actually have to kill him." Kazendae growled she narrowed her eyes at Hojo when he pulled out a needle that look like it could suck out all of her blood in one go, "Nuh uh, you are not putting that near my skin."

"I need to make sure you are compatible with the materia I am going to place into you." Hojo explained, pushing his glasses again.

"No. I know I am compatible with any and all materia, so no. I have a extreme, er, disability to deal with that type of needle." Kazendae explained, she yanked down her shirt and stood up.

"Sephiroth, please grab her." Hojo commanded.

Kazendae narrowed her eyes at the SOLDIER who got up and started towards her, "Please don't." She shook from the sight of the needle, her whole being rejecting the idea of it going near her.

Sephiroth ignored her and went to grab her, but the minute his hands touched her skin the whole room was engulfed in a shock of pure lightning.

Kazendae instantly went slack from the exhaustion of the large amount of energy and slumped over, watching tendrils of electricity trickle through the lab. Sephiroth stood still eye wide in shock and she watched him struggled to stay upright.

"What?!" Hojo cried out, he too was immobile.

"Sorry. Instant reaction. Sorry, sorry, sorry." Kazendae yelped, shaking her head she called back the lightning and watched as Sephiroth growled at her, grab her shoulders and slam her against the wall, hard.

She whimpered from the ricocheting of her ribs and knelt down on her knees, tears of pain trickling down her face, "I said sorry." Then she fainted, knowing that whatever ribs that weren't broken, were now.

**No I am not making Sephiroth a villian, please, forgive him right away. What would you do if someone shocked you to oblivion. I know I would smash their faces in.**

**(I was listening to One Winged Angel when I wrote this so sorry :( not ;) )**

**So yeah. **

**Thanks for reading! Have a nice night. I have already started on the next chapter so dont worry, it will be up shortly. :D**

**SB7 (SEVEN!) Reporting Out!**

**;-)**


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**I DO NOT OWN FF ONLY MY OC's AND SOME OTHER MATERIAL**

Hello again xD So I hope Seph didn't get any hate from what he did to Kaz, or vice versa. Now, much more background on Kaz is coming up. No its not good, so don't start smiling -.-

Anyways, I am going back to my hometown tomorrow, but guess what? I'm taking my Alienware, so yes, I will be typing. But I have NO internet so no updates until Tuesday (Australia).

Okay, so thank you so much for the continued traffic on this story, never thought so many people would actually read something I wrote O.o

Also a big THANK YOU to Dontgotaclue88, I am really surprised that you like how Kazendae jokes around xD Hope you keep enjoying the fic ;-)

* * *

**C8**

**Damaged Angel**

Sephiroth stared down in horror at the still girl. She had fallen on her face and her long dark brown hair fell around her in a graceful circle.

He hadn't meant to slam her into the wall. He wasn't used to being overpowered so easily, and feeling so, defenceless.

"That was very unlike you Sephiroth." Hojo's voice pierced his thought's, he looked over to him and found Hojo's eyes widen from the look of horror on his face.

"I just reacted instantaneously." Then Sephiroth noticed that Hojo was nearing the girl was the huge needle, "Don't. I think that even though she is unconscious her body will reject that needle."

Hojo squinted at him, pushing his glasses up, "I do not see why."

Sephiroth didn't either, but he pushed his questions aside and leaned over, carefully picking Kazendae up. She was as light as a feather.

"That's good. You actually didn't pick her up by the ribs." Hojo chortled. He then walked over, once having put the big needle down and picking up a much smaller one, he carefully took some blood out. He tapped the needles end against the table and set in below a microscope, "This will have to do."

Sephiroth nodded laying Kazendae down gently on a table, he then stood beside her, feeling guilty.

Hojo made a 'huh' noise that made him look over and found that the professor was face deep in the microcsope.

"It seems, she has had a... different type of upbringing then other children. Like you Sephiroth." Hojo muttered, "Her genetics show that they have been tampered with. All of them. The cells are a conductor for lightning materia, I wish to conduct more research, but for now this is good enough." He turned to look at Kazendae pulling out of a draw a bright green piece of material he gestured to Sephiroth, "Can you?"

He nodded, walking over and placing it against her broken ribs, her body absorbed the materia instantaneously and he watched her face curiously. The minute he knew she would be okay he nodded to Hojo and left.

* * *

Kazendae rolled over, it was much too early to wake up. So she pushed whomever it was away, "Go away, I need to sleep."

Her hand connected with a hard chest and she opened her eyes and gave the offender a glare, which deepened the minute she found beautiful dark blue eyes gazing at her in curiosity. Genesis grinned at her, shaking his head he said, "Good evening is more like it."

She blinked at him, remembering what had happened in the lab, she face palmed herself and groaned, "Oh damn."

"What?" Genesis asked, leaning even closer.

Kazendae shook her head, pushing him away from her, "I hit Sephiroth with a whole hit of lightning."

"And he knocked you unconscious. Yes I know." Genesis said, he leaned backwards looking at her evenly, "He said he apologises."

Kazendae blinked at him, "He, apologises? Why I was the one who provoked the hit. I should be the one apologizing." Then Kazendae glanced around the room finding it unfamiliar, "Where am I?"

"In my room." Genesis stated.

Kazendae stared at him, "Why?"

He winked at her, "Don't you remember, we-"

"Your here to recover from your injuries. Don't listen to Genesis." A kind voice said from the door. Kazendae looked over and found Angeal smiling at her, "You have been asleep for two days."

"I only broke my ribs!" Kazendae exclaimed, "That shouldn't have put me in bed for two days!"

"You know what could put you in bed for two days?" Her least favorite voice come out of behind Angeal. Kazendae moaned and shoved her head under the pillows, blocking out whatever he said, then she looked up, noticed he had shut up and sighed in relief.

Kazendae glanced to Genesis, "But really why?"

"The amount of energy you exerted in you hissy fits." He explained.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "And here I was thinking of lending you my copy of LOVELESS. Shame."

His eyes went wide, instantly lusting over her black LOVELESS book, "You should lend it to me."

Kazendae grinned, "Not after what you said, I do not have hissy fits. They are called rational thoughts and arguments. Ok?"

Genesis nodded, "Yes I understand. And none of us should argue back to you. For you are right at all times."

"No." Kazendae said sternly, she shook her head to enforce it, "Sucking up to me won't work. Ask Reno."

"Yea you know I even called her beautiful and she still tried to kill me." Reno put in, he had moved closer without Kazendae even noticing and she stiffened.

"Won't stop me from doing it again either," She paused and looked him in his blue eyes, "But, you know killing a person isn't as fun as torturing them. Since you can only kill a person once, but tortu-"

Reno gave her a 'no, please' look and started backing away, "Er, okay princess, I won't annoy you any more. So, please tell me you know, if I annoy you yea?"

"Oh I don't know." Kazendae stretched out one of her arms and found that her ribs felt great, she stood up from the bed and walked towards Reno, realizing that she was still wearing her cadet uniform and Artemis was still strapped to her thigh sheath, she took a step forwards and he looked like he was about to break down and cry when Zack burst in.

He slammed the door open, hurting Kazendae ears and threw himself at her, "Kaz!"

Kazendae retaliated by stepping to the side, easily watching him fly past her and slam into the ground, "Zack."

He groaned getting up he glanced at her, "Oh yeah, hey Kaz. Why did you dodge me?"

"You were going to hug me." She stated, then glanced over at Genesis as he gave off an annoyed noise, "And you damaged Genesis' door, also, remember that I did have my ribs broken." She gave him a glare, which disintegrated as she looked into his puppy eyes, "Oh alright. Thank you for offering. But I am not that type of girl. Go hug Reno instead."

Zack laughed, giving Reno a sultry look he started towards the TURK who cursed under his breath and ran. Zack didn't pursue instead he was almost gutted by a katana. At first Kazendae hoped it was Sephiroth then she noticed the color of the blade.

It was black, as black as Keller's hair as she walked in silently, gesturing to Kazendae she stated, "I heard you got hurt trying to kill a teacher. This is very unsatisfactory Kazendae. I was asked to make up a punishment for you."

Kazendae narrowed her eyes at her cousin, "And who gave you that authority."

"Tseng did. He also asked me to punish Reno, Rude and of course Zack." She glared at the puppy, "Though I do believe that Mika will also be joining you since I have yet to punish her for her wasting my time."

Kazendae marched up to her, putting her face near hers and glaring into her cold amber eyes, "Keller. Don't you dare."

Keller gave a once over, "Or else what?" She put her hand on Kazendae's shoulder, squeezing hard.

Zack coughed, "I wouldn't do that, she will shock you."

Keller laughed, the sound so unexpected that everyone stared at her with wide eyes, "She can't harm me. Especially with that materia. It doesn't work on me." She then closed her eyes and grinned at them, "I must go. I will be messaging the punishments to each and everyone who must receive them," She paused and looked at Kazendae, "Including Mika." Then she was gone.

"Wow. She is such a bitch." Zack muttered.

"Try growing up with her." Kazendae growled, "It's like-" She stopped, feeling her phone vibrate and looked at the screen almost yelling out in frustration, it was Kellers punishment. She watched as Zack got a message and groan.

"It says we have to be on a helicopter in one hour or we all get kicked out of SHINRA. What the hell!?" He growled.

Kazendae shook her head, "I don't know. But knowing Keller, this mission is going to be one hell of a trip."

* * *

**Not that long of a chapter, as I am growing weary of this night (even though it is only 6:39PM here and I havent had dinner yet -.-**

**Anyways, not as much background as I wanted. But maybe in the next couple of chapter some serious stuff will happen? But trust me, there are going to be LOTS of fight scenes in the next chap.**

**Have a nice night/day.**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


End file.
